Episode 7877 (28th May 2012)
Plot Carla tries to get herself out of the hole that Leanne's revelation has landed her in. Leanne leaves and as Rachel Godfrey the CAFCASS officer tries to restart the interview, Peter is livid with Carla. Eileen watches as an emotional Paul delivers the eulogy but fears the worst is yet to come when an unmoved Yvonne makes comments throughout. Knowing that Sophie has seen them, Karl and Sunita panic but taking the initiative, Karl promises Sunita that he will talk to her and sort it. After the custody interview Peter is furious with Carla but after seeing how sorry and upset she is he softens, vowing together they are stronger against Leanne. Having been provoked by Yvonne, Eileen lashes out to defend Paul but instantly regretting her outburst, she jumps into a taxi and leaves Paul behind. When Karl tells Sophie that Sunita has been helping him with his gambling addiction, Sophie is left embarrassed that she has "got it wrong". In the Rovers, an uneasy Tyrone can only listen to Kirsty's plan to redecorate the nursery with their savings. As Eileen discusses Lesley's funeral with Jason and Sean, she is worried about her outburst at the funeral but when Carla arrives furious at missing the order deadline, it becomes clear that Eileen should be more worried about her job. Faye is left bored when Mary babysits. Tommy continues to feel guilty for having to lie to Tina and Tyrone about working late at the garage. Both Sophie and Sunita are relieved for very different reasons when Sophie apologises for jumping to the wrong conclusion. Eileen is shocked when Paul arrives at the Rovers and tells her that he wants her back. David and Kylie return excited from the bank and approach Eileen about viewing No.11 but they are stunned when Paul tells them that the house is no longer for sale, ripping the "For Sale" sign from the wall and embracing a thrilled Eileen. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Rachel Godfrey - Nicola Sanderson *Yvonne Perry - Dorothy Atkinson *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl tries to throw Sophie off the scent of his affair with Sunita; Tyrone finds Tommy working after-hours at the garage; and Eileen is confronted by Lesley's sister at the funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes